The diary of a mikaelson
by Eras bel
Summary: Dear diary, being a Mikaelson is not easy, Imagine being Hope Mikaelson's twin. Believe me, it's not easy.
1. Prologue

**Note/ Legacies dont belong me , I have my oc and my fanfic .**

**Dylan minnette is Taylor Mikaelson.**

_Dear diary, It's me again._

_Taylor Mikaelson, Hope's brother, The son of great evil, Klaus Mikaelson._

_I don't know why but I always find myself wanting to laugh when I hear this from my dad, maybe it's because to me he was never the villain, just my dad, He always struggled and sacrificed for me and Hope, I still feel guilty for his death. Is it stupid to think that?_

_Blame me for this? I do not know._

_Well, Hope was still mad at me, it was stupid and reckless of me, I know, I've been grounded for drinking human blood, I've been forced to stay in school for two weeks, No city outings or whatever something like that._

_But I didn't kill anyone, so why not? I can contain myself, but Alaric didn't like it at all._

_He made me promise not to drink anybody's blood, which I find ridiculous, I'm part vampire and even if I drink from someone I wouldn't kill anyone, no more._

_Josie still shuns me, And I don't know exactly what to do about it._

_I plan to talk to her another time, Seriously, It was just a kiss._

_Is she mad at me for this? Does she regret it? Should I apologize and ask to be friends again? I do not know what to do._

_At those times I wanted Mom to be here with me, she would know what to say._

_Maybe I should talk to Kaleb about this? He may know what to do in this situation._

_Well, being a Mikaelson is not easy._

I closed the diary with a sigh and put it in my dark jacket pocket. I looked down and threw myself to jump off the tree I was sitting on. It was quite tall but that wasn't a problem.

As I stepped to the ground, I looked around and saw some girls sitting on the grass of the school field a little farther, had vampires and werewolves playing soccer, four in all, among them Jed.

I sighed and walked the way to school, it was Sunday and I had no classes, today there is going to be a lake party and I don't like parties, But maybe it's a chance to meet Josie, since she'll probably be because of Lizzie.

They almost never come apart, and that's one of the reasons it's hard to get close to Josie Now.

I passed the girls and could practically feel their eyes on me as I marched to school.

"Hey Mikaelson!" I almost growled when I heard Jed call my name, I turned around quickly and caught the ball that suddenly hurled at me.

I could practically feel my fangs wanting to leave when I looked at Jed.

He smirked and walked over to me and faced me.

"How do you feel away from human blood, freak? It must be torture for you, I imagine rabbit blood is not enough for you huh." he says smiling sideways. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up," I said slowly. He laughed.

"What is it? I'm just asking." I growled and was ready to step forward when Kaleb appears out of nowhere.

"Whoa, Enough, how about calm down now Taylor?" He took the ball from my hands and practically thrust it at Jed in the Stomach, who gasped but caught the ball.

Kaleb pulled me back and into the school, he looked at me and with a hand on my shoulder,

he said .

"Man, control yourself, Mr. Saltzman keep an eye on you." he whispered as we stopped in the hallway, Just a few students walking around and others talking.

I looked at Kaleb and sighed.

"I know, but what can I do? That idiot pissed me off." Kaleb shook his head.

"Jed pisses you off. Just try not to get into unnecessary trouble okay? I can't save you from detention all the time, okay? You're already in trouble with Mr. Saltzman." he responds in a whisper.

I nod willingly.

He sighed "well, now I have to find MG, then tell us, are you going to the party?" He asks. I nodded and he patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

I took a deep breath and glimpsed Hope standing on the stairs. Our eyes met for a second before she sighed and turned to climb the stairs. I ran with super speed and stopped in front of her above the stairs.

She stopped walking and looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Taylor," she said through clenched teeth.

I smiled shyly. "I know, it pisses you off, but please can we talk?" I asked.

She sighed again but nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were in the library in one of the many book aisles, Hope stood in front of me with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot nervously.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands nervously before speaking.

"First, I know you're mad at me for drinking human blood and so I apologize. And second, Please forgive me, I know you're mad but you're my sister and I hate this mood between us, I want to be able to talk and be around you as we normally were. " I say.

Hope seems to be contemplating my words before answering.

"Taylor, I'm not mad at you for drinking human blood." I looked at her in surprise.

"Aren't you? But you -" she interrupted me.

"I was angry that you risked getting kicked out," Hope said and getting no response from me she continued "I was afraid that you would be forced out of school, You're my brother Taylor, my family, I would miss you, And I was furious with you for taking that risk and for not telling me that you drank human blood in the city, that we never keep each other's secrets. "she said with her arms uncrossed and looking at me with a soft look.

I felt like an idiot now "I know, I'm sorry Hope, I just thought it would be better if you didn't know, I didn't want you to get in trouble for me." She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Taylor, you're my brother, my family, I would do anything for you, remember? Always -"

" and forever." I completed it.

"I know, I'm sorry for doubting you Hope, that won't repeat itself," I say smiling too.

" Well, then ..."

I laughed "Brother hug?" I suggest. She laugh too and nods.

"Brother hug," she said and we hugged each other.

Being a Mikaelson is complicated, but it's also amazing.

Because we are family, And family always takes care of each other, No matter what.


	2. Chapter One : confused

**Note/****Red eyes B God: here it is:)**

** iJo3L21: Yes, the day before the start of the first episode, to tell the truth.**

**Thanks for the favorites and followers, you are amazing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was in my room now, which is the same as Hope, we are Family so Alaric allowed us to stay in the same room, two beds, two bathrooms, two wardrobes and some other things, our family in New Orleans helped with some things.

Hope was in her bed next to mine reading a book, lying down and curled up.

I took a deep breath and looked myself in the mirror.

Dark shirt with long sleeves that ran to the wrist, dark blue jeans with a simple black and white sneakers. I smiled and turned to Hope with arms outstretched.

" How am I ?" I ask my sister.

Hope looked me up and down and then looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah ... I don't know, as always?" she said .

I sighed.

"That was not a compliment." I say with arms crossed. She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, but it wasn't an offense either." She closed the book and smiling she walked over to the wardrobe, grabbed a blue leather jacket and threw it at me, who picked it up and I examined the blue jacket.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Dress up and get out soon, I wanna read without a bore like you pissing me off every 5 minutes, You're fine, Stop being so nervous about it, You just need to get there and Talk to her," she said and I frowned. forehead.

"I'm not nervous about that." I say with a snort. Hope arches an eyebrow at me.

I grimace "Okay, maybe I am, a little." She raised her eyebrows with a skeptical look. "Okay, more than a little." I sighed and put the jacket over my shirt, Hope went back to her bed and picked up her book to read again as she pulled the covers over her.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Hope?"

She didn't take her eyes off the book but responded with a hum.

"Have you ever wondered if… Is our father all right?" She shifted her gaze from the book to me. "I mean, I know he did horrible things and everyone knows it, but he changed. For us, he sacrificed and I wonder all the time if…"

"I know, I wonder that too ..." She said and I shut up. "I'd like to know too." It seemed like the weather weighed on us now.

"I miss him and his mother." I say suddenly. Hope looks at me sadly and sits on the bed.

"We're two then…" she whispers and sighs.

A knock on the door catches our attention.

"Taylor, hurry up, MG is already jamming my messaging phone." It was Kaleb.

"I better go, are you sure not to go with me?" I say . Hope smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No, thanks, I have to go out with in a little while so it won't work." I nodded and in an instant appeared beside her and gave a light kiss on her forehead.

"Take care, Little Sister, and call me if necessary Okay," I said looking at her. She laughed lightly.

"I should say that, The most problematic is you after all." she says smiling.

I frown "Who? Me? Never." And smile amused.

"Dude!" We both laughed and I turned to leave.

"Bye Sister."

" Bye idiot. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, did you kiss her?" Kaleb asks in a whisper, We were leaning against a tree with soda cups in our hands.

Lots of students around laughing and talking, Playing and Drinking around. the loud sound of Centuries music in the background, which helps us talk about what we want in privacy, 'cause besides the music playing, no one is really paying attention to what we're saying.

Tomorrow will also have another party.

And that I'll have to go if I can't talk to her tonight.

I nod as I search for Josie or Lizzie among the supernatural beings present. Because where Lizzie is, Josie is too.

Kaleb laughed, "Dude, you're so into Sister Lizzie, You're so screwed." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not helping." I respond through gritted teeth while still searching.

Kaleb laughed harder But then straightened up and said "Okay, well my guess is maybe she just wants friendship, If she ran away after that and is avoiding you," I sighed.

"Is it?" I ask. Josie just wants friendship?

"This is confusing, she kissed me back, Kaleb," I say and look at Kaleb, He looked at me surprised.

" Same ?"

_Flashback two days earlier._

_ I was sitting on a couch in the library, Reading a simple book, Hope was in the bedroom sleeping, It was 6 am, It was still early._

_ Being a Trihibido, With all sides active._

_ I don't need to sleep unless I want to._

_ I sighed and went another page._

_ I felt a slight thud beside me and saw Josie Smiling Sitting next to me, she had a book in her hands._

_ I arched an eyebrow. "What do you do here?" I ask . Josie and I aren't exactly friends, Lizzie can't stand me and vise versa, which complicates._

_ But if we talk to each other every now and then, we're not as hostile as I am with Lizzie._

_ She had her hair down, Her brown hair fell freely over her shoulders, She wore a thin yellow blouse, With long sleeves that ran to the wrist, And a simple brown skirt. One word to describe her would be, beautiful._

_ Josie looks at me and then at the book in my hand "Romeo and Juliet?" She smiled amused at me. "Who would say, Taylor Mikaelson is a romantic."_

_ I make a face "Oh Sure, and my reading this boring and ridiculous romance book has nothing to do with the fact that I have work on the lines of this ridiculous book," I say sarcastically. She shook her head smiling._

_ "Totally nothing to be had." She answers._

_ I smile sideways and look at her book._

_ "Beauty and the beast? Really?" I say with a frown. She laughed shyly. I smiled at that, Her laugh is so cute… But I didn't admit it out loud, No, not even thinking._

_ "Hey, you're reading Romeo and Juliet." She says and looks at me._

_ "Not by choice, but Touche," I reply and turn my eyes to my book, I could feel her eyes on me but need to ignore, She's right next to me and Looking into her brown eyes is pretty tempting._

_ " Are you alright ?" The question took me by surprise and I turned my face to her, And I was surprised by the closeness as soon as our eyes met. We both blushed but didn't look away._

_ I sighed and left the book on the left side of the couch._

_ "Do you want me to be honest?" I whispered and continued "I'm still trying to get used to just animal blood, It's complicated, I'm surprised if you want to ask me if I'm fine considering I turned out to be a monster-"_

_ She dropped the book and took my hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and looked right into my eyes._

_ "You're not a monster," she said._

_ I mocked "Your father thinks differently," I say._

_ "You're part vampire, it's normal to want human blood." she says._

_ "It's different, Josie, I could have drunk from bags but instead I drank from people, I could have killed someone like I did when I activated my vampire side for the first time," I say._

_ She frowned "But you didn't, you would never kill anyone on purpose, you're not like that," I sighed._

_ "How can you be so sure? I'm a Mikaelson, Making mistakes and killing people is common in my family, I've done it before, When I activated my vampire side I killed innocent people without mercy, The only ones to find me and contain me was my father and my aunt Freya, so Josie, how can you be so sure? "I ask._

_ Josie bit her lip nervously but then I felt her other hand grasp my cheek and caress her gently. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes with a sigh._

_ "Because I trust you," she whispered and I opened my eyes to meet hers._

_ And with their eyes crossed, I felt my heart beat like a drum and hers was no different, we were inches from each other, I leaned a little closer and got so close to her lips, Such a small distance from her lips , we were nose to nose, Eyes almost closed, I left her a moment away but to my surprise she didn't, And I closed the distance between us crushing my lips to hers._

_ It was just a touch of lips, Eyes closed, and then I felt her lips move against mine. It was so surreal._

_ The kiss became intense and I felt her hold and pull my face even closer (if possible) And the air seemed to be fading between us, we parted and I leaned my forehead against hers with my eyes still closed, me and her we were panting and each other's hot breaths were on our faces._

_ "Josie ..." I whispered and opened my eyes at the same time as hers._

_ Her brown eyes looked at me with a hard-to-decipher look and suddenly widened. She stammered and grabbed the book hastily and got up faster than I expected._

_ "Wait, Josie, what -" but my voice stopped when I saw her run out of the library without looking back._

_ What just happened?_

_ Flashback end._

I continued searching for Josie, to no avail.

"Okay now until I'm confused. Have you talked to your sister about this yet? Maybe Hope can help? Because I have no idea what to say to help you." Question Kaleb

I sigh "Yes, Hope said maybe Josie is scared because of Lizzie, I thought the same, even because Josie always puts Lizzie's boring on a pedestal and forgets herself," I say. Kaleb scowls and smiles.

"Well, my friend, you're in a complicated situation," he says.

"or she's still recovering from Penelope, and not ready for a relationship yet, you'll know." I shrug my shoulders.

"Are you talking about me?" I moaned. Damn it.

"Speaking of the devil …" I grumble and Kaleb crosses his arms as we both turn to see Penelope smiling sideways against a tree.

"Wow, not a 'Hi Penelope, how are you? This is impolite, Mikaelson," she says.

Kaleb and I in between looked at each other.

"Funny, I'd say the same thing. Listening to other people's conversations is pretty ugly, you know." I say with narrow eyes.

She laughed "Don't worry about it, I just arrived," she smiled.

"What do you want, Penelope?" I ask already tired of her presence.

She smiles and tilts her head curiously.

"So you like Josie?"

"How do you-" she interrupted me with a laugh.

"It's kind of obvious, and I also had other ways to figure it out." She answers.

Kaleb scoffs "That's none of your business Witch, Leave him alone." says Kaleb. I give him a grateful look for his support and he waves back.

"All there has to be with Josie is of my business, I just want the best for her, just like you," she answers seriously. I snort.

"And since when is breaking the hearts of others the best?" I ask with a frown.

Penelope sighs "I admit I made a mistake, But I still care about her Okay?"

"It's not what it sounds like." I answer.

"Looks can be deceiving, you from everyone here should know, right? Mikaelson," she says looking at me accusingly. I narrowed my eyes. Does she know of my past in New Orleans, if so, how? I have no idea, but she seems to know.

The few that know are Hope (Obviously), My Family, Mr. Saltzman and Josie.

I made serious mistakes when I activated my vampire side, I lost control, I disengaged my humanity and massacred innocents. The only ones who know all the details are My Family and .

Josie only knows that I killed people when I became a vampire, Unintended in a way, Because I lost control, Just that.

Already Alaric Knows everything, all the same, That's why he's so wary of me drinking human blood, He saw what I was capable of doing, and he said that famous phrase in that situation, 'Like father, like son' that wasn't a compliment.

I didn't tell Josie about turning off my humanity, or why I did it, I hate talking about it. I feel vulnerable and ashamed just thinking.

"Well, Mikaelson, I need to talk to you, alone. " she said referring to Kaleb.

I looked at Kaleb "Kaleb, I need to talk to her in particular, Could you give me a few minutes?" I ask.

Kaleb smiles slightly and nods "Of course man, can anything call me, okay?" I nod, He pats me on the shoulder and walks away.

I look at Penelope with narrow eyes.

" So ?"

"I want the best for Josie, you already know that," she says.

" And what does that mean ?" I ask.

"means you're good to her." For this I did not expect, for a moment I thought she would tell me to walk away from Josie, but it was the other way around.

"Wait, what?" I am confused now.

She sighed "Listen Mikaelson, you and I have something in common, We both want the best for Josie, And I know you as I realize how toxic and selfish Lizzie is, Josie would do anything for her sister, Even if it meant leaving your happiness aside. " She crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"I couldn't take it, I won't say it was right that I broke up with her and hurt her, It was selfish of me, I admit, But Josie can't go on like this, And I know you can get her to turn off Lizzie in a way I couldn't. "

I thought of your words for a moment.

"And you think I could make Josie care more about her?" I laughed humorlessly."Me? Are you serious? Look, I care about Josie, You're right about that, I ..." I swallowed and stopped for a moment "I think I care about her more than I should, I wish we were something else?" I'm- I'm confused and it's all so complicated, I want her to be happy, I want, But I'm not an example of a person, I don't know if I could make something work between us, I don't know if I'm good for her or enough."I say with total sincerity.

"Then why did you kiss her?" she asks with raised eyebrows "If you don't think you're good enough, why did you kiss her?"

I sighed frustrated "like I said, I'm confused." I rubbed my neck nervously without looking at her.

"I think I've complicated everything between me and her. I'm already complicated. And maybe I'd better get away from her. I'll just apologize and say it was my mistake, she probably doesn't even like me like that." I say .

"She likes it." she said suddenly and I looked at her confused.

" What ?"

"She likes you, Taylor." I frown.

"you don't know that." I answer.

She smiles sideways. "I know, believe me, she won't stop thinking about you since the kiss." I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

"How do you know?" She smiles even more.

"Penelope, How you know?" I asked stopping at each word. What did she do? This is suspicious.

"I have my means." she says .

Then I noticed something "And how do you know about the kiss? You were really spying on me And Kaleb, really?" I say .

She laughed "sort of." she stops and looks at me "but it doesn't matter, what matters is what you're going to do now, you can't give up like this, she needs you, okay? you have no idea how much she likes you." It's weird.

"That's pretty weird coming from you, Don't you like her ? She needed you before and you left her, And now you want me to be there for her, you shouldn't give the 'Stay away from her' speech or I mean, you love her and you're asking me not to give her up, do you realize how crazy this is? "I say.

She sighs "Yes, and it's because I love her that I want the best for her, And the best for her, Against all my judgments, Considering who you are, You're the best for her now, Even if you don't realize it now. " I frown in confusion but nod.

"You really love her, don't you?" I say in almost a whisper.

She smiles sadly "Yes, so please, don't give up like that." she asked.

I snorted "I would never do, look, Even if I walked away, I would never totally leave her, I care about her, I always will, so don't worry about it." I answer .

She smiles "So will you try?"

"Look, I meant to run away but if you say she really likes me back, I can try." I say smiling.

"Good, because now is your time to act." she looked at garlic behind me and I turned to see Lizzie and Josie coming to the party, Lizzie laughed and talked to some witch, I think.

Josie was smiling shyly too, but then her eyes shifted and met mine. I saw her eyes widen and she blushed looking away at her shoes.

I sighed, This is going to be complicated, I turned back to Penelope and found nothing but tree instead.

Perfect, I'm screwed.


	3. Nervous

**NOTE/Today's chapter will be shorter but, The next will be bigger. Thanks for the favorites and followers, Comments are welcome;) questions Or something can send me by PM or leave a review on fic.**

What do I do? damn it.

Take a deep breath Taylor, It's simple and easy, I just need to come and ask to talk to Josie alone.

The only problem with this plan is Lizzie, she can't stand the presence of me or hope. It's a stupid rivalry.

"Hey man." I jump over and look at the person, It was MG, He grinned at me.

I breathe a sigh of relief and look in Josie's direction. She's still on Lizzie's side. Her eyes are focused on Lizzie and the other witch as they talk. It is more than clear that she is avoiding looking in my direction.

MG looked at the same direction curiously and then at me. "Which one?" I looked confused at him until I realized what he meant.

"Ah, it's Josie." I say with a distant look. He smiles sympathetically.

"Did something happen?" he asks. I nod, he drank some of his soda still staring at me.

Then I said "I kissed her." he spat.

Right on top of me in my shirt.

I make a disgusted face "damn it, MG!" I exclaim through gritted teeth as I step back with my arms half open as I look at my now soda-wet shirt.

MG composed herself and looked at me with shame.

"Oh sorry dude, I didn't mean-"

I shook my head "Forget it, it's fine." I say taking a deep breath. I could feel my fangs wanting to leave but kept calm, It was just an accident, all right.

People around saw and some giggled, Others looked but soon ignored and went back to their own affairs.

Kaleb was a little distant talking with some other boys but saw what happened and laughed fun, He said goodbye to the boys and walked over to me and MG.

He smiled amused as he stopped beside me.

"Nice way to get attention huh Taylor," he laughed and patted me lightly on the back.

I sigh "Ha ha, Very funny, Idiot," I say crossing my arms.

I glanced farther behind Kaleb and caught a glimpse of Josie looking at me with a look that looked like concern but as soon as she realized I was looking, she looked away and focused on Lizzie who said something to her, Lizzie laughed and Josie He gave a weak smile as Lizzie chatted animatedly with the other witch.

Kaleb looked in the same direction as me and then looked back at me, just like MG.

He sighs "Dude, You have to talk to her, You better get this over with or it will get weirder for both of you."

t "Do you think I don't know ?!" I speak with clenched teeth "I was trying to get up the courage to do just that when the genius of MG spit soda on me!" I say and take a deep breath. MG gives a nervous smile of apology and I roll my eyes.

Kaleb smiles amused "Well then?" He knocks an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not doing this today, look at me! There's soda on my shirt, I'm not talking to her like this." I say .

"That's your excuse not to talk to her." Speak Kaleb.

I pretend to be innocent.

" Of course not ."

"That's totally an excuse," MG comments. I deny.

"No, of course it's not," I reply.

" Yes ." Kaleb says.

" Not ."

"Dude, where's your courage?"

"She ran away and is hiding under the bed, Maybe I should go find her, she must be bored without me there, You'll know." I say with a weak smile and try to get out but MG and Kaleb hold me back when I try to pass between them.

"Don't even think about it, Cowboy," MG says.

"You're not going anywhere, Mikaelson." Smiles Kaleb.

I could push them both off and let go, but I won't cause a scene and draw even more attention. And besides, these are my friends.

I sigh.

"You guys are terrible friends, did you know that?" I mean MG and Kaleb smiled in amusement.

"You thank us later." says Kaleb.

I sighed "Okay, okay, release me now you bunch of idiots, I won't try to run away again." I reply. They let me go and I adjust my jacket.

"Well, there I go then." I took a deep breath and the boys smiled at me sympathetically.

I then started walking toward josie, She was distracted, With the conversation and didn't notice me walking towards her.

The problem was that someone ended up falling on me halfway and it made me angry.The impact was nothing to me, But the person I bumped into fell. .

Distracted.

"Hey what -" Then he stopped and I looked into Jed's face, he was lying on the floor in front of me. People around saw and stopped what they were doing to see the scene.

I ? I am angry, Angry, quite angry, having increased emotions further complicates the situation. I was already nervous about having to talk to Josie and when I finally create the ultimate courage, Comes an idiot and bumps into me, and this is Jed.

I definitely want to kill something.

Jed looks annoyed too and he gets up and comes face to face with me, his eyes glowing yellow and his jaw clenched. I didn't hesitate a step.

"Don't you look where you are ?! Mikaelson." he said through gritted teeth.

I laughed humorlessly mockingly, "Me? It was you who bumped into me, Chihuahua." He didn't like being called that and growled. some around giggled at the nickname.

He looked around and seeing that he got even angrier, But what he did next made me lose all patience.

He growled and punched me in the face.

Strong enough to make me turn my face from the impact but not enough to make me step back.

I wiggled my jaw still with my face to the side, Tasting my own blood on my tongue. "So that's how you want to play ..." I whispered. The anger has reached its limit.

Slowly I turned my face to look at him again, with dark veins and iris with a bright yellow on my face.

My fangs went down.

Then I growled as I attacked him.


	4. Angry

**Note/ Legacies don't belong me, I have my ocs and my fanfic. **

**iJo3L21:yeah haha Jed can really act like an idiot when he wants to, Here's the resolution of what happened**

**Sabrina Carpenter is Luna Stuart. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear_ diary, I screwed up, Hope will be here soon and I'll probably get slapped or punched for my recklessness. I could have broken Jed in two and wouldn't mind much. That guy is an idiot.__ His luck was Kaleb and his pack._

_Unfortunately I didn't talk to Josie, And honestly, I don't think she'll talk to me after that fight, I'm a real troublemaker and maybe it's better that way._

_She must be scared of me now and I don't blame her for that, I'm a monster and an idiot._

_No one but the students at the party knows about the incident, And no one will tell, Or Alaric will know about the party and everyone will have trouble with it._

_Until that fight was fun._

(Hours before)

I punched Jed right in the face. It staggered backward about three steps before losing his balance and falling. I was angry

He spit blood on the floor and look at me angrily, He got up and ran to me, Tried to punch me but I caught his poke before reaching my face and twisted it, He screamed in pain and tried the other fist but I caught it this one too.

"Someone Stop this fight!" I heard a voice scream but didn't even bother to know who it was.

I looked him right in the eye before forcing him back and he pushed against me. That was pointless as I kicked him in the leg below the knee and he fell to one knee.

He growled at me.

"Give up," I say between clenched fangs. He growled even more.

"Never!" He roared as he stood and stood, he pulled his fists back hard and it surprised me for a moment, He quickly attacked me with a kick in the stomach, I staggered a few steps back and moaned in pain with the impact.

Miserable!

I recovered but he had already punched me, I growled at that and punched him back, I didn't let him recover and kicked him in the stomach, he doubled over on impact and spat blood.

I ran into a tree next to it and jumped at it. I used the force of pressure to punch hard in Jed's jaw. He fell back hard.

I growled, It's not over yet.

I took steps towards him, Who was at the moment groaning and writhing in pain, Unfortunately for me, I was restrained when Kaleb and MG appeared and held my arms on either side, I could break those arms easily but I held back.

"Taylor, calm down OK," asks Kaleb.

They are not enemies.

Some members of his pack appeared and pulled slowly to their feet.

Jed was all bruised, blood was coming from his lips, his nose was bleeding, and he had a bruise beside his eyebrow.

He growled and pulled his arms hard away from the hands that held him, he staggered a little at that and looked at me angrily.

Kaleb released me and stood in front of me, looking at Jed.

"Control yourself, wolf, or want more trouble?" Kaleb Threat, Some Vampires Stepped Forward.

Jed wouldn't be foolish to want to retaliate again, He took a beating from me, He could even pretend that he's not afraid of me after that, But I know the truth, He doesn't want to weaken his pack, But it's clear how The day, If this were a dispute for the pack, I would have won.

He spat on the floor and spun around, patting the shoulder of the boy and girl who had once held him.

The boy sighed and followed Jed as did the other two wolves.

The girl stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"Sorry about that…" She said and shook her head before following the others, I looked confused at her walking away.

Is she new? I've never seen her before, But I don't really pay attention around me when I'm at school, mainly because I usually read or watch something whenever possible, but I recognize people here and I'm very observant when I'm not concentrating on something in private.

She apologized for Jed, Alright But intrigued me anyway, I beat her alpha and she still apologizes? OK that Jed started it, but the wolves are fine ... how can I say? Stubborn ? I am not sure how to describe it. I just know that usually wolves defend their alpha, No matter what or why and her apologizing was weird to me, I don't know exactly why.

I was aroused from my thoughts by Kaleb who put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, now with normal eyes.

"Taylor, Dude, I hope Mr. Saltzman never knows this or you'll be in more trouble," he said. I sighed.

"I know, thanks for staying by my side." I say with a slight smile. Kaleb smiles and nods.

" Hey!" I laughed.

"Thanks you too MG."

I looked where Josie was but I didn't find anyone, did she leave? Damn it.

( Currently)

_I didn't want to kill Jed, my intention was to teach him a lesson, nothing more.__ I didn't even use all my strength or powers in the fight, if I wished I could have killed Jed quite easily, A broken neck, Heart torn out, existences ways I could have killed him, But I made a promise, To my Father, A Hope and Aunt Freya, I promised to change, I promised to be better.__ But not easy, increased emotions, increased temper.__ My wolf side makes me more out of control than the vampire side, But it balances me, And I also have a wizard side, Or used to have.__ Dear diary, Hope will kill me if she finds out, Which will probably happen because we share a call, She must have already sensed that something happened.__ And I'm not good at lying and I don't like lying to my family, If she asks me something I don't know if I can hide._

I closed the diary when I heard the familiar sound of 's car arriving.

I'm screwed.

I took a deep breath before Leaving my room through the bedroom window, I jumped out of the window and stepped on the floor, I looked around the courtyard and saw 's car a little away. I reappeared with super speed beside the Car door and opened it for Hope to get out.

She went out and looked at me with narrow eyes, She already realized, Great.

The other members in the car left little by little, there were two boys I didn't know, One dark and one pale, Wait, is this Landon? I looked at him in surprise and he also seemed to be in the same state.

"Taylor?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me Sherlock Holmes." Hope hit me in the arm. I sighed, "I can't say it's good to see you, Kirby," I say looking at him.

Landon seemed uncomfortable with that, good. I do not like him.

The guy next door wrinkled his forehead and looked at me with an unfriendly look. "And who are you?" He asked.

Before I could speak, Hope answered.

"This is my brother, Taylor, Ignore The lack of manners, He's like that with everyone." She says and smiles at Rafael.

I sneer, "Less with you, right dear sister?" I say. She laughed and looked at me.

"Of course, on the contrary you'll come barbecue and we both know you don't want that." she says and I smile.

"How much love, I'm thrilled," I say.

Landon and Rafael seem amused by our exchange of words.

looks at me for a moment before looking away at the entrance, when the Saltzman twins literally came out glued together.

I tried to hide my discomfort when Josie arrived, I crossed my arms and looked to the side, I could practically feel My sister's eyes on me, And Josie's too.

"Welcome to Salvatore School, we are your guides."

"I'm Josie."

"And I'm Lizzie."

"Sisters."

"Fraternal."

I won't even comment on what it's like to hear them complete each other's sentences. Hope and I do it without realizing it sometimes.

"Rafael, why don't you go with the girls while I talk to Landon," says Alaric.

The girls walked forward and took each arm of Rafael. I finally looked up and Josie looked at me quickly before turning her back.

"Good morning Hope and Taylor," they say.

"Good morning girls," we answered in unison.

"More like Despair…" Lizzie whispers to Rafael.

"Unnecessary." Again in unison.

"Everyone behave," scolds Alaric.

The girls turn to Alaric "I Love You Dad." And go out with Rafael.

Argh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting at a table in the history classroom, I was in the last rows near the exit. It would be interesting if I didn't already know the history of the origin of vampires, I'm the son of an original and come from a family full of them, For God's sake.

I didn't follow The Turner That they were giving Landon, I don't like this guy, I think he's a complete idiot to be honest, and I don't like him around Hope.

Am I the only one who sees that he is an idiot? Well, I'm too, but at least I'm not that boring, right?

"... then could someone answer me what are the names of the Original vampires that gave rise to the bloodlines?" Asks Professor Caius, A wizard of Japanese origin, He was medium, Gray formal shirt with a tie.

A blonde girl raised her hand beside me, I looked up and recognized her immediately. She was the same as the party, curly blond hair and blue eyes.

How did I not realize she was by my side? Oh well, I really didn't mind looking around the room, I was kind of busy drawing in my notebook to care.

She smiled "Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah, And Mikael." I mocked, Mikael did not create lineages.

The teacher looked at her. "Very well, Miss?…"

"Luna Stuart."

"Well, Miss Stuart, Your answer this sock right, Mikael may have been an original but he was not one of those who created lineage, He was-"

I answered for him "A hunter." Everyone turned to look at me as I got a look of boredom "He was a vampire hunter, the father of the originals, and the first to be turned into an original vampire." the class seemed to be surprised by my interference, I don't usually talk in class, it's rare, but it was my family they were talking about and I really don't know what it was in me to talk today, maybe the fact that they mentioned my grandfather piqued my interest.

They must be surprised that I'm answering a question involving my family. It's a personal matter and I really don't like talking about what it was like to be in the Mikaelson family.

The teacher looked at me in surprise but nodded. "Very well, Mikael was an original vampire hunter. He was killed twice by Klaus Mikaelson, The original hybrid…" The class continued and the teacher changed the subject.

In the meantime I could feel the girl's eyes on me, I sighed and looked at her.

She smiled "Nice drawing." I frowned and looked at my drawing, It was a howling wolf, It was well designed and beautiful.

Just like Hope, I inherited my father's gift of art.

I looked back at her, "Thank you," I say simply. She nods smiling and looks ahead. Strange

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When class was over I got up quickly and went to the training grounds.

I don't play, but I like to watch.

**Pov third person.**

Luna saw Taylor leave the room with a curious look, she picked up her things, she turned to A girl next door and asked.

"Who was that?" She asked. The girl left looked confused for a moment, then Luna clarified. "Which answered last in the room," the girl understood.

"Oh that one? You really don't know who he is?" She asked. Luna looked confused by that and shook her head, should she know?

The girl sighed. "Apparently your pack friends haven't told you all about school yet. That was Taylor Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson's brother, The Tri-Hibrid Twins." Luna looked surprised by that.

"Mikaelson? Like -"

"Yes, he's from the Mikaelson family, The son of Klaus Mikaelson, The Original Hybrid as Mr Caius said."

Luna nodded.

The girl frowns "I know, He's cute and all, but don't waste your time, It's few, Very few who can be near him, And he's a problem, My advice is don't even try," she says.

Luna looked at her "have you tried?" The girl laughed.

"No way, He is close, just like his sister, They're not the most open to friendships, Usually they're almost always together, And far away from most people, I don't know how Those two Vampires managed to become his friends. . " Speak The girl.

Luna smiled "Well, I think I'll try to meet this challenge."

POV TAYLOR.

I saw from afar Josie and MG sitting together on the benches, I wasn't jealous, they were friends and anyway I wouldn't be jealous, we're friends, But after what happened, I'm not sure anymore. She is free to do whatever she wants, anyway.

I was going down the hill when Lizzie was climbing it with a face of fury and frustration.

" What are you looking at !?" She screamed when she noticed me watching, I laughed and raise my hands in surrender.

"Wow, calm Blonde, Did you break a nail by any chance?" I smile.

"It's none of your business, idiot!" She grunts in anger and stomps toward the school board behind me.

I laughed even harder when I saw her leave. Whatever it was made her very frustrated and annoyed.

I turned my gaze to the bleachers and saw Josie staring at me with a strange look. She and I locked eyes for a moment before she looked away and looked ahead at the game.

OK abort mission, I turned to get out but stopped when I saw Luna approach also down the hill, She smiled.

"Leaving so early?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders.

So Kaleb comes out of the school doors and walks over to me "No, he's not." And grabs my arm to drag me, I sigh but follow, Luna laughs and accompanies us walking beside us on the way down.

"Good morning Luna," says Kaleb. I look between them, what? they know each other.

"Good morning Kaleb," she smiles. Since when werewolves and vampires get along?

"Wait, do you guys already know each other?" I ask confused, still being dragged by Kaleb.

Kaleb laughed "Yes, Luna strangely is friendly for a wolf , Luna this is Taylor Mikaelson, I forgot to introduce you." he says smiling.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

Luna raises her hand to me, I look at the hand and then at her who was smiling.

"Nice to meet you officially, Taylor." she says and I reluctantly compliment her.

"I say the same, I think." I say.

She smiles and the three of us reach the bleachers, Sitting in the last rows and I ended up in the middle, Between Kaleb and Luna.

They were focused on the game, and I too turned my attention to Josie again, I pretend to be focused on the game but actually I was trying to hear her and MG talking, Don't blame me, I'm curious.

And then my curiosity increased when I heard Josie say, "Who was that?" It was a quesrespondÇ

Then MG responds after a moment

"That one? Ah it's Luna Stuart, She arrived a short time ago apparently, It was yesterday afternoon." Oh so they're talking about Luna, But why did Josie ask? Was it just curiosity or what?

So MG asked, "Why? Ah wait You are jea-" MG groaned in pain as I felt the light beat of wood, Josie just stepped on his foot?

"My Foot Josie! Why did you do that ?!" He exclaimed from afar.

"Let's just watch the game, okay?" She looked embarrassed. MG did not speak after that. "Wait, where's Lizzie?" Josie asks.

I stopped listening After that, A few moments later I saw Josie running across the stands and up the hill, probably behind Lizzie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found Hope in the bedroom reading a book, She left the book on the bed when I entered, She got up and crossed her arms looking at me.

Apparently she had just left training, I saw her training with Alaric a few hours ago, and left before they noticed me.

I sighed "I won't lie to you or hide what happened, I made a promise, So ..." I take a deep breath before speaking, I looked at my sneakers. "I had a fight with Jed," I say and wait.

I heard her sigh with exhaustion "Taylor, I know Jed is an idiot and pisses you off but you have to control yourself, OK?" I frowned, Not with her, But just thinking about that idiot makes me angry.

"Not easy OK, the only thing I wanted at that moment was to rip the head off that-"

"Taylor, control yourself."

Hope speaks and I take a deep breath already feeling the claws come down, I made her come back.

"OK, I'm calm." I say "But if he punches me again I'll -"

"Wait, did he punch you !?" Exclaimed Hope, apparently annoyed. She uncrossed her arms. I stopped for a moment.

"Oh yes, he started the fight, so-" she interrupted me.

"I'll rip the head off that filthy can! How dare he-" I look at Hope and laughed. She stops and looks at me confused.

"Hope," I say smiling. She realized how she was acting and looked embarrassed.

" Oh sorry ."

"Now who needs to control themselves?" I say fun and we both laugh.


	5. Betwen Present and Past

**N/ Legacy don't belong me , I have me ocs and fanfic. **

**NazgulBelserion: It's really complicated for Taylor, because if it wasn't enough about his own family, there are still things he did in the past when he deactivated his humanity, he doesn't fully embrace the idea of being a Mikaelson is something that will be explored. and worked through the chapters, and Legacy is a really cool series, Try to give it a try :) I enjoyed it, and thanks for reading.**

_"No! Please!" the man shouts in despair as he runs, I grinned from the darkness and reappeared in front of him and caught in his throat with one hand and lifted him in the air._

_ I smiled when I see the fear and despair in his gaze and look at his exposed neck, a snack._

_ He choked on words "Plea ... No ... -" I interrupt him by pulling him closer and sticking my fangs in his throat, I feel him debate as I drink his blood, The blood was so good, delicious…_

_ I release the lifeless body right after drinking all the blood, I smile and wrap my tongue around my lips, hum blood…._

_ I step over the body._

_ Mangled bodies, Blood everywhere, heads and various other body parts thrown around the room._

_ It was an old warehouse, the perfect place to have fun._

_ I pulled the air to myself and smelled fresh blood, both on the floor, and on myself, my shirt was stained with blood and I could still taste blood on my lips, sweet blood ..._

_ Without any noise in my mind, A Hollow fell silent._

_ "Taylor!" I turned and smiled to see what was surely an astral projection of my aunt freya._

_ Her eyes widened to see the carnage around me and then she looked at me and my condition, I could feel the veins in my eyes, the claws in my hands and the pointed teeth in my lips, which all had blood._

_ "Look who came to see me ?! My dear Aunt! Please all hail the mighty Mikaelson witch! Oh don't wait" I smiled sadly looking around " oh sorry, you guys are dead." I fake an innocent expression and smile at Aunt Freya._

_ Aunt Feya looks wary when she looks at me._

_ "Taylor, this is not you." I laughed at his words and I take two steps forward to face my aunt._

_ "That's exactly who I am!" My scream made Auntie freya wince and pull away. I smiled._

_ "Afraid? Haha you should be, Why won't I stop and it's good that you stop tracking me and stop trying to find me, I don't want to be found! Put this in yours and in others' heads this, Understand this ! "I scream in frustration. They are ruining my vibe. My massacres are just beginning._

_ "This is going to be kinda hard, Son." I turned when I heard my father's family voice behind me._

_ He looked at me seriously and took a few steps forward. "Because as you can see, I already found you." I look sideways and smile sadly._

_ "Well, hello daddy."_

_."_"Earth to Taylor." A waving hand in front of me makes me wake up from my reverie, I shake my head and realize my surroundings, I was in the library, sitting in one of the chairs at a table. I got lost in memory after reading an excerpt from the book I'm reading.

" oh Sorry , I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" I say looking at Kaleb.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked where Hope is, you're a little distant."

I huff "She left, I don't know where, I got in the room and didn't find her, And I wanted to look for something interesting to read before bed."

And then the confused eye "Is that what you do here?" I ask.

"I came to pick you up for the party." He smiles and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to the party, and you won't convince me to go." it was night already and the party was probably still just in the beginning.

Then a new voice and person spoke up.

"Could I try?"

I swallowed and looked away at Luna who had a hand on my shoulder.

She smiles amused "Why don't you want to go to the party anyway?"

I was silent not to give a rude answer but couldn't hold back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're nosy?" I say with narrow eyes. She shrugs.

" Several times. "

Kaleb snorts "The idiot here is afraid to find a certain person."

"Jed?" She makes a face.

I do another "What? No." I say offended.

She smiles "Well, because it would be weird considering the beating you gave him."

"You say that from your alpha? Aren't you upset about what I did to him?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed "No way, Jed may be my alpha but he's an idiot, he deserved the beating, Too bad it wasn't for the Pack, I think you would be a good alpha." She smiles softly looking into my eyes. I shifted my gaze to my book below the table.

I grumbled "There's nothing good about me." They heard that, I could feel Luna's gaze on me with those words.

"Don't say that man," Kaleb says sympathetically and I shrug.

"It's the truth," I say.

Luna shakes her head and puts her hand under mine on the table, Feeling her touch, I look up. "Hey, It ain't like that ... Do you feel that way about your family? Is that why?" I sigh.

Kaleb intervened. "It's personal. He doesn't like to talk about it."

I raise my hand "It's ok, And just ... It's complicated, I'll tell you one day maybe." I say and Luna nods understanding.

"Sorry if I went too far with my intrusion. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable," she says. I nod.

"Fine, it's not your fault." I say .

Kaleb claps a palm, Luna pulls her hand from mine and blushes to realize that I had not yet released, nor had I noticed.

"OK let's stop saying that, it's leaving an uncomfortable and sad tension in the air," he says and I look at him mockingly.

"What are we going to talk about then? ." I ask .

He smiles mischievously at me and I regret to ask that.

I shook my head. "No."

"Yes, Josie." I hit my forehead and mumbled an idiot.

" your friend ?" She asks and I stopped for a moment.

"Ah ... yes and no, it's complicated," I say and she smiles.

"He kissed her." Says Kaleb, Luna expresses surprise.

"Wait, really?"

"Kaleb!" I exclaim. He ignores me.

"Relax, I don't tell anyone, I can keep it a secret." says Luna with a snap.

"The weather is very strange. They both avoid each other all the time after that," he tells her. And she arches an eyebrow at me.

I sigh "I made a fool of myself, okay? I acted on impulse and kissed her and shouldn't have kissed." I say .

Luna looks confused by this "And why? Does she have a boyfriend by any chance?" She asks and Kaleb smiles.

"She had a girlfriend, she's single now but as he says, it's complicated."

"So you kissed her even though she didn't like boys?" Asks Luna.

I shake my head "No, Josie is Bi, I know respect the sexual choices of others OK? My aunt is married to another woman, And we get along great, and Getting back to the subject of the kiss, like I said, I acted on impulse and that was stupid of me because she's probably still recovering from her ex and I made things even harder for her, "I say and she nodded understanding the situation.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Question Luna, She and Kaleb look at me curiously.

I took a deep breath. "Well, apologizing would be a good start, saying that I did something stupid and that it's okay that she didn't feel that way about me."

"Are you in love with her?" Luna asks curiously.

I shrug "I can't tell, I'm confused about how I feel, OK? And I don't think she can really feel anything for me, I'm a troubled idiot, She better get away from me." I say.

Luna Smiles in amusement and looks at me with a strange look "I know, so troubled Mr, Won't you tell me to stay away from you?" I frown.

"Would work ?"

"No," she laughed.

We heard the door open and Hope and Landon come in. The real problem was that Hope was dressed only in a jacket, Landon's Jacket, and was overexposed and even more beside Kirby. I didn't like it at all.

"Whoa, Hope?" Kaleb smiles amused and I look at him with a deadly look.

"Kaleb close your eyes now if you want to keep them," I say and he laughs. My sister was literally naked and with only one jacket around.

" OK ." and closed his eyes, smiling.

Luna laughed.

Hope and Landon froze and looked at me.

I stood up slowly, with fulminating rage and stepped forward.

"It's not what you're thinking!" He says scared.

Hope held up her hand "Taylor, calm down, let me explain," she says and I keep glaring at Landon who steps back from Hope. I was already gritting my teeth now.

"It's better to be a good explanation. or I'll turn you into Kirby mashed potatoes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The explanation was reasonable, it made me no less cautious, Um I have to keep an eye on those two, Daddy is not here to protect Hope's heart from malicious boys, Like younger brother (Yes, I am the youngest for a minute OK) It is my duty to ensure that My sister, My family, does not get hurt.

I didn't like Roman, I actually hated him right away, I never liked him and I kept telling Hope he didn't look like a flower to smell, Did she hear me? No, it cost our mother's life and I blamed her for it at first, But it was our mother, And Hope just as I loved her, And I couldn't hate my sister more than An hour.

I still remember that day like yesterday. …

_I felt the tears fall from my eyes and tried to contain the sobs. It didn't work and I kept sobbing and crying against the wall and sitting on the floor of my room._

_ She's gone… she's gone and I wasn't there to stop… I failed…. What the hell!_

_ I felt pathetic, I arrived too late and the only thing I saw was when she threw herself into the sun and turned into flames._

_ I could only fall to my knees and cry._

_ I heard footsteps and my sister coming to the door. Her face was running with tears._

_ "Taylor, please, I'm so sorry ... I, I ..." Her voice was so broken, Worse than mine I imagine, She must blame herself for this, And I really wanted to hate her, I wish I could hate her so much ! But I can't… I can't…_

_ She is still My sister, My family, And I loved._

_ I stood up with a clenched jaw and she shivered probably afraid of what I would say or do now, I walked slowly to her and she looked at me crying._

_ I shook my head and sighed before pulling her into a hug._

_ She froze for a moment and I squeezed her even closer to me "Shh… It's ok… You didn't know something like this would happen… It's not your fault…." My voice stuttered but I took a deep breath._

_ "You're my sister, And I will never stop loving you, OK ..." She nodded at my shoulder and hugged me back with a sob as tears streamed down and wet my shirt. She needs me now, And I hate her won't help anything, I need to be strong, For me and her._

_ In hard times we must be united._

_ As a Family should be._

_ I felt eyes on me and looked up to see my father and aunt freya a little farther away. They still had a sad look and their eyes shone with unshed tears, but they smiled slightly at us and nodded._

That day was one of the worst of my life, and Hope's too.

My father made me promise to take care of my sister.

I failed once again.

"… Is to find Landon Kirby, before he exposes us." Announces to everyone.

I stood by my sister, She was angry and me too, I was furious.

I gritted my teeth and took my sister's hand. She looked at me for a moment before clasping our hands, looked forward and sighed.

He will regret a lot of what he has done, Nobody, I repeat, Nobody! play with my sister's feelings and get away with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope and I left at the same time We saw Josie Cast a fire spell on Penelope, she was angry, curious.

Hope looked at me with a strange look and I got the message but shook my head.

"I won't convince Josie to do dark magic. I know you're mad at Landon and so am I. But we should find another way out." She sighed.

"It's alright, you're in trouble with , and I know you're still avoiding Josie, And that's okay, I talk to her OK, you can go. "I look reluctantly

"Hope ... "

"I'll talk to you later ok." She says and heads toward Josie. I don't stop her, I turn around to go to my room, I'm not in the mood to have a talk now with Josie, the only thing I want now is to Killing Kirby.

**N/****We reached the end of the first episode, I rewrote this chapter a few times and I intended to make it bigger but I have schoolwork to finish, I will write more but I will have to take a little longer too, Not to worry. **

**Anyway, Taylor He is angry and so is Hope, And for those expecting an interaction between Taylor and Josie, don't worry that it will happen soon OK.**


	6. Game

**N/Legacies dont belong me , i have my ocs and my fanfic.**

"It's hard for you? The farewell? "

" You have no idea. "I answer.

_tXxxxxxxx_

_"Dad, I'm afraid." I whisper and he looks at me with a soft look. He smiles gently and puts a hand on my shoulder._

_I look at him and try to hold back the tears, but it's pointless, they're coming down my cheeks._

_"You are still my son, and you will never be alone." He says and I take a deep breath, "Never, got it?" I nod frantically and he pulled me into a hug that I returned hard._

_"Everyone makes mistakes, Taylor, I've made thousands, but you're not one of them, neither you nor Hope." He pulled back and I felt tears flood my vision._

_Hope moved closer to stand beside me and she held my hand as tears streamed down her cheeks as well. He smiled sadly at us._

_"You Two are Mikaelson, you are family, and I am proud to be able to call you children, I love you, I love you so much," he says as his own tears fall down his cheeks and I and Hope pull him into a trio hug, And we feel our own tears fall._

_"We love you, Father," we say together._

_Xxxxxxxx_

"Taylor, are you alright?" teacher Caius asks. I pulled away from my daydream and sniffled a little. I can't think about these things now.

" yes I am ." I say . he didn't look convinced, his eyes were narrow and he was analyzing me clearly.

We were in one room, I was in an armchair and he was in another.  
Teacher Caius thought it best to be alone so we could talk, Hope was somewhere else having a conversation with another teacher as well.

Alaric Found it best Hope and I talked about our problems with someone other than ourselves.

"Taylor, how do you feel now?" I laughed without humor.

"How do I feel? I'm angry, Very angry, but not only for what Landon did, I promised my father that I would take care of Hope, that I would protect her and guess what? I couldn't, She's with a broken heart, And it's my fault! "I exclaim. didn't change with my tone. He just looked at me and folded his hands. "I don't know what I should do, I'm lost and don't have…" I stopped. There's no one to show me a way ...

He arched an eyebrow "No what?" I took a deep breath.

"Never mind, Kirby is still out there and he will regret the day he was born," I say through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to kill him?"

"he lied to Hope! she's been through so many things! so many disappointments, so many losses, she doesn't deserve this!" I was furious.

Caius eyed me warily. "Do you think it's your fault Hope got hurt? Do you think you failed to protect her?"

I tried to stay strong "Yeah ... I should have pushed him away, I should have stopped him, 'cause she got hurt again and I couldn't do anything to stop it." I sighed.

"Taylor, none of this is your fault. You didn't know that would happen."

_"It's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen…"_ my own words prowled my mind now, I said the same thing to Hope when Mom died ...

"I haven't been there…" I whisper, Head down.

He looks at me sadly "But it's here now, And now Hope needs you, Someone who supports her, wants to redeem herself? First you have to stop blaming yourself for the bad things that happen, None of this is your fault." He said and continued, "You have to open up, Taylor, no one can stand to keep so many emotions in yourself forever." I huff.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answer by crossing my arms, Trying my best to look strong, But I know and he knows I'm lying.

He sighed and crossed his arms too, looking at me seriously "You and your sister can't admit what you feel, You protect yourself behind walls, but, When time will those walls around you hold? eventually they will explode and someone can get hurt. " I frowned at his words. They were so deep and meaningful in so many ways that they made me rethink.

My father is not here, my mother is not here, And someone has to go down the walls, the problem is that neither I nor Hope wants to go down, We don't want to suffer anymore, we don't want to look vulnerable anymore and that's painful, 'cause we attach to our walls to survive, To not have to be hurt, not to have to lose…

This protected us from hurt but also kept us from being happy. Hope lowered the walls to Landon, and was hurt. And I'm scared, What if I lower the walls for Josie and let me down? The fear of suffering is great, but the fear of not being happy is also…

I did not realize that a tear fell from my eye. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder and left my reverie again, Professor Caius smiled sadly at me.

"Taylor, you can talk to me, you know that, right?" I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

I could feel tears wanting to come out, my eyes stinging "I need space, I'm sorry," I got up and walked away, I ignored my name calls and continued down the hall, I ended up beating someone in the path and holding her before it fell and for a brief moment I was surprised when I saw Josie.

She looked surprised too but her expression softened and turned into concern "Taylor, hey what -" I shook my head and released her, I could already feel tears wanting to come out and couldn't take it, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I hurried past her and up the stairs, I heard her call my name but ignored it and used super speed to get to my room.

I opened and slammed the door, Scaring Hope I now realized was in the room. She looked alarmed at first but when she saw me she was worried.

She stepped forward to me "Hey, what's up? Taylor, why are you like this?" she asked in a worried voice. I closed my eyes but that didn't stop some tears from falling, I clenched my jaw to try to keep myself from falling apart.

" Sorry." I whispered, containing a sob.

"For What ?" She asked gently, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"For not preventing you from getting hurt," I say. She didn't answer me for a few moments, She sighed "Come here." She spoke and pulled me into a hug that I returned.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and felt a few tears fall, she rubbed my back gently "Shh ... It's ok, It wasn't your fault, I should have heard you before"

_Xxxxxxxx_

_"What if you get hurt !? Hope, he won't stay here and I can see your eyes shining when you look at him, you have to get away," I advise, she snorts nonchalantly. We were in our room, Luna and Kaleb left for the party to give us privacy, Landon stayed in the library while waiting for Hope._

_Hope is in the bathroom getting dressed, and soon she comes out dressed, She looks at me._

_"I'm fine, Landon won't hurt me, Relax, as you said yourself, he won't stay." she tells me. I sigh and cross my arms looking worried._

_"Hope, even small moments can cause a huge disaster," I say and she sighs and walks past me to the door._

_She stops and turns to me "I'll be fine, really, you have nothing to worry about," she said and left closing the door behind her._

Xxxxxxxx

"I apologize, you were right and I should have walked away. It was not your fault." She whispered and I sniffled and pulled away, wiping my tears with my hands.

"I shouldn't be crying, Geez, I feel pathetic," I say opening my eyes and she laughed slightly

"You're not, and never will be, OK?" She says smiling. and I nod.

"OK," I smiled a little and she hugged me again.

" Together For aways …"

"and forever," I complete. she releases me.

"And I have to tell you something," she took a deep breath before continuing "I… I used dark magic to find Landon," she says and I widened my eyes.

"Hope… -"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't, but it was the only way and I was angry and in a hurry then…"

I nodded, "It's okay, At least you told me, Huh, Well I found it strange the blood running down my nose earlier this morning." Hope's face changed to alarm and I reassured her "Relax, I'm fine, nothing to worry about. " She sighed with relief and nodded.

"OK, well, I have to go with to find him and-" She interrupted me before I proclaimed that I would go with her. "You're not going at all, I caused it and I will settle."

"but-"

"Taylor," she looked at me scoldingly and I shut up "I know you want to kill him, and you're not the only one, I want to, but you're already blacklisted by and I don't want you to stay with more problems, "she says." You'll stay here, do it for me OK, "I sighed in frustration.

"That's a low blow." I say and she laughed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'll be right back, Try not to get in trouble until then, okay?" She speaks smiling at me and I nod with a smile back.

"Ok, now, go, this stupid smile thing will make me puke," I say with a frown, she laughed and walked past me to the door.

"I love you too Little Brother!"

"Hurry up!" I shout back and she laughed even harder as she closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I couldn't go with Hope to shred Landon, I decided to watch the game, which may or may not be a good idea and Penelope Parke is incredibly annoying when she wants to be.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be hunting your sister's boyfriend?" Penelope asked and I tried to ignore, We were on the benches near the cheerleaders.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"That's none of your business." I say and she snorted.

"You're not fun, Mikaelson." she said and I sighed. I saw Josie talking to Lizzie a little farther down the side, Lizzie stepped back to call the others and then Josie's brown eyes noticed me and softened.

Then Josie walks over to me and sees Penelope next, who gives a smug smile, Josie rolls her eyes and then looks at me.

And I try to ignore the fact that my heart is racing, Please let's not start this conversation here or today, I'm not in the mood for this now. I kept repeating this to myself Mentally.

" Okay here ?" she asked and I sighed with relief inside. She looked straight at me and I looked away and looked at anything but her eyes.

"Yes, it's fine." I say . Josie doesn't seem to believe it and looks at Penelope with what appeared to be accusation.

Penelope laughed and raised her hands in surrender.

"Relax jo, I did nothing, Just talking," she says smiling sideways.

I sighed and got up. Their eyes went to me and I folded my hands. "This conversation is really encouraging but I'm going to the stands, have fun." I say and Josie opened her mouth to speak but I had already turned to climb the bleachers. I saw Luna

Waving to me in the last rows and I climbed to sit beside her on the bench, She smiled and I smiled back in a friendly manner.

When my eyes returned to Josie Below, I saw her expression become hurt and for a moment I regretted walking away, but honestly I didn't want to be in the middle of Josie and Penelope.

Josie totally ignored Penelope and then turned to join the others in the game.

Luna poked me in the shoulder and I turned my face to her. She smiled and did something with her eyes toward Josie.

" It's her ?" I nod.

"yes, and the ex is right there." I say.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Luna asks.

"About the kiss? I don't want to talk about it, not right now."

"So are you just going to ignore that fact?" I sighed, she doesn't stop asking questions, does she?

" Exactly ." I answered and Luna snorted.

"And when she talks about this? What are you going to do?"

I almost hit my forehead in frustration.

"Want to stop asking questions please? I don't want to think about that right now." I say and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I'll stop talking," she says and I sigh in relief.

"thank you" and we watched the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the game I came to the conclusion that they were being massacred, even a blind would realize it, but they had to do it, at Alaric's request, of course.

But it's humiliating, honestly.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone on the team moved away to the seats and close to the cheerleaders. I sighed and got up, quickly got down to and walked over to the team, more precisely Josie. I grabbed a bottle of water from one of the tables. I approached her, She didn't notice me until I offered her the water bottle.

She looked at me and then at the bottle. She smiled shyly and took the bottle from my hand, the strange thing was the brush of fingers when it happened and we both ran lightly, looking away.

"thanks," she whispered and I nodded.

"You're welcome," I say. she takes a sip and then looks at me while holding the bottle.

"Us…" a no, what is she— "Is that okay? With us, I mean." Oh thank God, she didn't mention that part of The kiss. She looked at me with reluctant eyes, As if afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, sure it is," I answer as kindly as possible, I didn't want her to think I was mad at her, because I'm not.

She sighed "I… I'm sorry for running away, I just…" I interrupted her.

"Look alright, just ... Let's not talk about it now OK, another time we'll talk about it, meanwhile can we pretend it didn't happen?" His gaze saddened and I regretted saying it "I didn't mean that way, it's just a weird mood between us and it's uncomfortable, I like talking to you, excluding the fact of the boring- "with his scolding look, I scratched my throat to correct myself" The fact of your sister , Hate me. Well, to put it simply, I don't want this weird mood to continue between us, And we even talk about what happened, we can act as we used to, you know? Normally, so it doesn't get weird. " I say and she smiles.

" OK." I arched an eyebrow.

" OK ?"

" OK ". She says and I nodded.

" Cool ... ah so .. "I was embarrassed not knowing what to do now, Josie's laughter surprised me.

"You're not good at this." she says laughing.

Confused I asked "What?"

She looks at me "In driving away the weird weather, you're not good at it." She stops and smiles amused.

And I smiled "Sorry? Did you become an expert on this by any chance?" I ask fun.

She arches an eyebrow "I'm doing great so far, unlike certain people." She looked sideways smiling.

I scowled "Why do I think this indirect was for me?" I ask jokingly.

She laughed "Where are my congratulations? Hmm?" She says smiling.

I smiled and clapped my hands playfully.

Josie smiled brightly. But to our misfortune, Lizzie arrived with a grumpy face and looked me up and down.

"Josie, why are you mixing with this scum?" She asked standing next to Josie and looking at me with disgust.

Josie's smile and mine disappeared and were replaced by a scowl.

"Lizzie, stop." Josie says and Lizzie looked a little surprised.

" Seriously, he's an idiot." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Look who's talking…" I grumble and she looks at me annoyed.

"I'm talking to my sister, not you, stay out of it." She says and Josie looks at her with an unfriendly look.

"No," Josie said and Lizzie and I looked at her. "Don't talk to him like that." and Lizzie and I look a little surprised. Did she just defend me? Lizzie's?

"What's wrong with you today?" Lizzie asks. Josie opened her mouth to answer but I interrupted her.

"It's okay, I'm leaving." I say, I don't wanna cause discord between the two, They are sisters, Family, And I don't wanna cause trouble for them.

Josie intervened "Wait, Taylor you don't have to-"

I held up a hand. "Josie," She looked into my eyes. "It's okay." And I turned away, turned and walked out up the bleachers stairs without turning back.

I sat again next to Luna, who smiled.

" You talked to her ." She says and I nodded.

"Not as much as I would like." I say .

"But it was progress, right?" I smiled.

" Yes it was ."

During the game, the salvatore team started to play well and win (Which Alaric wouldn't like to know at all) And then, Well, I noticed josie saying something on the floor (Maybe I paid her more attention than the others , just a little bit) and hold a little bit of grass, And soon after I saw Kaleb Lose the ball, Hmm ... She did it.

All the rivals applauded and claimed victory.

I got up, Luna stopped me with a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her confused.

She smiles and offers a little blue flower "Give it to her."

" Where did you get that from ?" I ask .

"you would be surprised what is under those stands." She says smiling. I laughed and picked up the flower.

"Thanks, I guess." And I went down the bleachers again, And followed the path to Josie, Which slowly, Like the others, Came to the seats.

Lizzie saw me and snorted, steaming away, I ignored her and passed her to Josie. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." She looked shy and I thought it was super cute Yeah she was cute.

"You did very well today, In the game," I say and she arched an eyebrow.

"We got lost, you know right?" she says and I laughed nodding.

"Yes, you know, one person once told me that losing can be a victory, if for the right reasons." I say and she laughed.

"Look, Taylor Mikaelson being a philosopher, what else do you hide?" She asked crossing her arms and smiling.

"You'd be surprised," I say and take a step closer, just a step away. I raise my hand and place the small flower behind her ear. Her eyes don't leave me a second as I do this.

"That was for the Victory Bar Defeat," I say smiling, letting mine fall to my side again.

She smiles shyly "And if it was a victory bar victory, What would I win?" She asked and I surprised her with the boldness of Josie, she looked at me differently.

I smile sideways, move a little closer to get close to your face and look deep into your brown eyes "have a victory bar victory and you'll see." I say and she blushes at the closeness and my words. And I lean in slowly and I see her get tense, I must be smiling like an idiot now.

I kiss her on the cheek, take a moment And walk away quickly, already feeling my cheeks heat up, I have no idea where that courage came from "See you at school, Miss Saltzman," I say and smile watching her cheeks turn red . And I nod as I walk away on my back , She waves back with a shy expression and I turn to go back to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting on the bed reading a book when Hope Arrived. I was confused by his sad expression and soon got up.

"Hope, are you alright?" I asked worried and she shook her head biting her lip, I sighed and walked over to her, and pulled her aside by the shoulder to sit on the bed, she went without resistance and sat on the bed next to her my side.

She was downcast and my concern increased.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked gently, She held a paper in her hand but I dared not pick it up.  
She just looked at me and I saw a silent tear come down, I sighed again and hugged her sideways, kissing her forehead gently.

"Tay ..."

"Shh ... You tell me later, It's ok ..." I say and felt her nod and lean her head against my shoulder as I held her with one arm around her shoulders.

We both looked at the photo of our family on the dresser, The Mikaelson Family.


	7. Confront

**N/i know, i'm slow to update but i promise i'll try to post the chapters faster. And how are you out there? are you okay ? I know that the situation in the world is not the best, considering the whole thing with the corona virus. but it is at that moment that we have to be alert and take great care of our health and hygiene, also pray for the people who need help most in this whole pandemic.**

* * *

_Dear diary, I was forced to do community service (Someone told Mr. Tallzman about the fight,) which wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for having to work with Jed._

_Right after I had to do this, when I went back to school I heard about the attack of a living gargoyle, which was strange but OK. So I didn't speak to Josie, but I complained to Hope for not calling me to help._

_She was in danger and I had no idea.__ Apparently Landon is a walking magnet, and it is unknown whether or not he is a supernatural being, but he will be around for a while. and now Hope went with a group after a missing girl, I refused to participate, although I made it clear that if Hope needed me, she should call me right away._

_And about Josie, well, I ended up having a scary conclusion that was kind of obvious. and it scares me a lot.__ Now I'm in the library with Luna in front of me at the table._

Third person POV.

"Do you think they'll find Dana?" Luna asks Taylor, who was with the diary, looked up at Luna.

He sighed with clear disinterest "I honestly don't care, it's none of my business." He says and Luna made a face.

"Wow, great sensitivity," she says sarcastically.

Taylor quietly closes the diary "better to be true than false." he says .

Luna looks at him for a moment "you're right." She agrees.

Taylor smiles "Of course I do." he gets up with the diary in one hand "Now, I'm going to the coffee tables in the morning, are you coming or are you going to stay here?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Luna smiles and gets up too "Lead the way, Taytay." She teases and Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Really? Again that nickname? Argh You and Kaleb are terrible," he grunted and Luna laughs and walks around the table and starts pushing Taylor backwards towards the exit.

"Get used to it," she says with a smile and continues to push Taylor as he walks to the exit with Luna in tow.

Soon they arrived at the tables and Taylor's eyes widen when she saw Josie sitting at one of the tables. He gasped and turned his back to a side wall, hiding from view of the tables.

Luna, who came a little way back, looked at him confused.

" what's it ?" Taylor pointed back with a hand to the tables, he seemed to be a little panicked. Luna looked in the direction, Understanding coming to her face.

"oh" she says and then looks back at him "Didn't you talk to her at the game? Why are you hiding?" she asks and Taylor fumbles with the words.

"I don't know, OK, Maybe I was too bold in the game, I honestly don't know what, but I'm ..."

"terrified?" suggests Luna with amusement and Taylor sighs and nods.

"Yes, a little, I don't know what to do, What if I do something wrong? What if -" Luna laughed and Taylor shot her a look "Stop laughing! This is serious." He exclaims and shortly afterwards slaps his hand over his mouth with the volume that said "My God, Luna please say that she didn't hear me." He begged and Luna still amused looks at the tables and then looks back at him.

"Nah, she's more focused on her book, Relax," she says and Taylor lets out a sigh of relief

"but Penelope Park is coming towards us."

" what ?!" he doesn't have time to say anything else before Penelope comes into view and he jumps to the side in surprise, Penelope smiles amused and Luna laughs again. "Park." he clenched his teeth with narrowed eyes "what do you want?"

Penelope looks at him mockingly "Really? Where's your courage, Mikaelson? You look like a scared little child, Stop being such a coward." She says and Taylor looks at her mockingly.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just -"

"In love panic?" She suggests and Taylor looks at her a little confused.

" what ?"

"happens when the person admits to being in love, relaxes, you will be fine, just panicked and confused but otherwise it will be fine." She says .

Taylor looks at her for a moment before speaking with an expression of indifference "OK I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to finish some jobs, so bye girls." He turned to leave but was frozen by a spell like that who turned on his back.

He growls and then hears Penelope say, "Where do you think you're going? You have a girl to conquer," she says and Taylor's expression is one of total disbelief, although she can't see it.

"What? Is this a joke? She's your ex! Why are you wanting me to get close to Josie?" he asks.

"I already told you, You are good for her." She says and Taylor scoffs.

"you know i'm not that good at controlling my vampire side, right?"

"you still would never hurt Josie," then she continued, "and you like her, as much as you avoid her, you care too much to stay away too long."

The spell is lifted and Taylor turns to her and Luna.

"that's a bad idea," he sighed.

Luna scoffed "You think so, now go over there and talk to her." She says and Taylor raises his hands in surrender.

"OK OK, I get it, I'm going ..." he started walking But stop and look at them "But you are forcing me on this, you know, shouldn't that be a crime or something?" He says and Penelope Rolls his eyes.

"oh please, don't pretend you don't want to talk to her too, stop complaining and go there." Luna says and pulls him by the collar with a strong grip and pushes him towards the direction of the tables, he ends up tripping over someone and the person almost fell but he grabs his arm and prevents him from falling.

Her eyes widened when she saw who had tripped "Alyssa?" he says in surprise and Alyssa looks briefly in shock before her expression changes to contempt and she pulls her arm out of her grip.

"look where you are, Mikaelson," she scoffs and passes him by tapping him on the shoulder and he leaves her.

Although that was not at all strong, after all he was Triple of three supernatural creatures.

Alyssa Chang was his ex girlfriend. Taylor and she were together for a year before Taylor lost his father, mother and uncle in a short time. He was so devastated that he walked away from All but Hope, who was his sister. Taylor didn't want Alyssa to have to put up with him the way he was. He was in mourning for so many months and decided that He didn't want her to wait for him to open up, he couldn't. He wanted her to be happy, even if it was without him. And it has only been a month since they broke up before she started dating Jed, now Jed and She are just colorful friends.

She hates him.

"Hey, are you okay?" a gentle voice beside him brought him out of his reverie and he looked in surprise to see Josie a little ahead of him with a worried expression.

Taylor shook his head and looked briefly to see Alyssa disappearing down the hallway

"Yes ... Just an unusual date with his ex girlfriend, nothing much," he says and looks at her.

She raises an eyebrow "Are you sure? You look not cool." Taylor seemed to notice this and then feigned a smile, but the nervousness was still there.

"it was nothing, really." He says. Josie doesn't seem to believe this but she nodded, still with a look of concern.

" if you say." she stops and then looks at her feet "but if you need anything, you know you can ask, right?" she looks at him and Taylor felt herself smile at Josie's concern, she is very kind.

"Well, if so, can I sit with you?" He asked and Josie smiled amusedly.

"Sure, this way Mr. Mikaelson." she says and walks away to her table and passes a few chairs before sitting down and Taylor follows with a smile and sits down beside her.

He looks at the book she's reading and raises an eyebrow at her as he finds his elbows on the table but turns to her "Attack spell?" He asks and Josie nods.

"Here they only teach defense but it can be useful to know some attack spells," she says and Taylor nodded.

"I have a little grimoire, There are a lot of things there about Defense and magical attack, if you want I can lend you," he says looking at her.

Josie looked at him and smiled "That would be nice, Thanks," she says and Taylor felt her face heat up briefly by the smile's brace and the look so adorable that she released it.

He stammered a little as he replied "You're welcome, I'll bring you after physical education class, OK." Josie nodded and Taylor stopped for a moment, not knowing what to do or say.

But luckily, or unlucky, from Him. Rafael arrived at the table and sat on the other side of Josie "Hey." He says looking directly at Josie and ignoring Taylor, who ground his teeth.

Josie looked at Rafael and raised an eyebrow

"wolves usually sit outside." she says and Rafael smiles at her.

"I prefer to sit with you," he says and looks away from his plate. Taylor felt a growl rise in his throat but he stopped himself.

Josie seemed to feel Taylor's irritation and looked at him, he pretended a smile but she seemed to see through it and he almost jumped when he felt a hand crawl over his and squeeze it briefly, Taylor looked a little surprised at his hand and then at Josie , And saw his brown eyes staring at him and he softened his expression and felt himself relax more, but there was still a slight tension in his shoulders. He nodded a little sheepishly at her, as if to say he was fine.

Josie smiled kindly at him and then looked at her book, still holding Taylor's hand.

Taylor's heart was hammering. It felt like fear and shame came to him for some reason and he slowly pulled his hand away from Josie's touch. Josie looked at him briefly with that, but seemed to understand and turned her attention back to her book as if nothing had happened. Taylor was not very fond of Gestures like this In public, he felt a little suffocated at times.

Taylor let out a silent sigh but then his eyes met Rafael's and He felt his relief slip, but he kept his expression neutral and looked at Josie's book too. Even feeling Rafael's eyes on him. What confused Taylor was that Rafael hadn't looked at him in anger or anything, it was more curiosity and confusion.

"Witch, Mikaelson, get out, I want to talk to Rafael." Taylor's teeth clenched and he broke a piece of the edge of the table with a snap, something that did not go unnoticed by Josie and Rafael, and neither by Jed and his another henchman behind Rafael on the other side.

They ignored him despite the fact that Josie shot Taylor a worried look, but Taylor was more focused on controlling her claws and yellow eyes.

Rafael looked somewhat calm and looked at Jed

"Wait, I'm talking to Josie "he says and Jed looks at him with an almost mocking expression.

"And I'm your alpha, If I say I want to talk to you alone, do you obey, understand, newbie?" Jed and Taylor say they wanted to punch him again but Zé stopped him. Jed was a real idiot when he wanted to.

Rafael got up slowly and ate a piece of food and looked at Jed with a defiant smile. Taylor and Josie seemed to feel the tension build and the two stood up.

Taylor with clear rigidity and ready to fend off Josie a protect, The priority would be to protect Josie from any attack even if accidental. he turned to Jed with a neutral look "We have class, excuse me, please," he asked and Jed looked a little surprised by this but soon an amused expression was on his face.

But before anyone could do anything, Josie said "Oh look at the time, and as much as this toxic demonstration of masculinity is fun, I have class." she says and takes out her bag. Taylor helps her out When she picks up her books and waits for her to pass by before she follows behind and dust Jed. Rafael also followed shortly after them "Me too," he says as he follows Taylor and Josie.

**N/Next Chapter **: **" I have an idea ." Josie says and then looks at Taylor, Her eyes lowered to her Lips and Taylor raised an eyebrow at that "Wait, what are you-" She interrupted by pushing her lips on his and he opened his eyes in surprise.**


End file.
